Simplify the following expression. $ 2 - 9 \times 8 + \dfrac{ 6 }{ 2 } $
$ = 2 - 9 \times 8 + 3 $ $ = 2 - 72 + 3 $ $ = -70 + 3 $ $ = -67 $